nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuri Medvedev
Cyrillic Yuri Medvedev in Cyrillic = Юури Медведев (done with my knowledge of the cyrillic alphabet; I don't know if it's 100% correct.) Alexandru 16:48, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Dimitri would be Д(и)митри , I think :P Alexandru 16:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Since when are you in to Cyrillic? 17:13, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::Since Friday, haha. Alexandru 20:02, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::All right :) You should learn Runes, that's just awesome. Me and Yuri (Joeri in Belgium) communicate in school using letters in Runes. Once you know it, you write it like Roman alphabeth. 20:07, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: :P. Well, I can write Dutch or Romanian, or Englsih in Cyrillic :) Alexandru 20:12, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Very interesting! Keep writing. 07:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :I have a little remark: according to my source, 'Ю' repressents the sound 'joe' so that joeri/yuri would become Юри instead of Юури. (That last one would be pronounced 'joe-uri'). Am I right?? 10:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::I ve no idea, ask Al :) 05:32, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::That's true, but I think I've already corrected that on the article's page (here not). Alexandru 10:33, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yuri_Medvedev&diff=9965&oldid=9964. Alexandru 10:34, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Personally I would spell it Юрий Медведев rather than Юри Медведев but I think it can vary. Юрий is probably more common than Юри tho' Semyon E. Breyev 19:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Birth date The birth day (in the little tree) of ya mother is 1959, yours is 1970. That's eleven years... 18:30, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :a little fix (I'll make myself a bit younger - not everyone can do that) 18:33, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Don't forget to adjust the rest too; age, infobox, intro etc. 18:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Already busy. What do you think of my bio? 18:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Fine Already ideas for the Sigma Plan? 18:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Not yet. I need to go now -- see you friday. 18:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Secretary Our good prime minister... I am a secretary in his government Pierlot McCrooke 10:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Surprise ::Have you noticed the nice surprise in Newport? Lars Washington 14:01, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::What surprise?? 14:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I think you can see it on the map. --OuWTB 14:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::A dock named after me! How nice. I wonder how I could have looked over it. I must have been really distracted. 14:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or maybe because it's a little dock :D --OuWTB 10:39, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not bigger/smaller than the others. Is it a private dock for my yaught, or is it public? 18:07, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Be patient my friend :) --OuWTB 09:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Boat :Perhaps I should start looking for a name for my boat. Tanya I perhaps? 18:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Tanya? Or Sakhashvilli? --OuWTB 08:28, 15 August 2008 (UTC) (kutnaam :P) :::Rather not. I never understood why Georgia left the Russian Federation. Wouldn't they have be better on several points: economical, social, militairy, ... I just never understood. And just between the two of us: I think that mister S. is one of those 'I-keep-prommising-please-keep-voting-types'. 08:32, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Once, Belgium, Lëtzebuerg, Deutschland, Österreich, Nièderlandj, Denmark, Switzerland and Liechtenstein will be one country. And they will be the Germanic Union. Just like the Sovjets did in the east. --OuWTB 08:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::That would only be the beginning of it, I mean the start of a United States of Europe (I hope) Lars Washington 08:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Keep dreaming :) Only the superior races are allowed to form a union :P --OuWTB 08:40, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sounds dangerous to lock out Brittain and France (the other two 'Old Powers' besides Germany). It could distort the balance in the EU. How well it could make the EU more independant from organisations like the NATO (read: the USA). - I rather don't see this happening, Germany would be the most dominant country of all (in politics, economy and military). It seems to me too much like a '4es Reich-idea'. (Watch out with the superior nations!!) 08:41, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I have a very easy solution to your fears: start mingling with other people, so everybody has some genes from other nations in his blood and there will be one race: human race, trying to survive the mess the elderly left !!! How about that ? Lars Washington 08:44, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Or force everybody to talk Limburgish :D --OuWTB 08:45, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Start banning ideas of superior races would be a good start too! Like wath happened in Germany: a nice camping holiday for kids turned out to be a neo-nazi doctrine camp. Crazy world?! (PS: no forcing languages and superior races anymore; We are all equal! -- I hope you were joking about superior races?) 08:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Of course! I might be Limburgish (Geert Wilders etc) but I'm no nazi! --OuWTB 08:50, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oef, I'm relieved. I thought you were bitten this night by a neonazi and turned into one yourself. ('Superior races' and 'force to talk one laguage' are quite National-Socialist). Sorry I was a little suspicious, but if German scouting trips can be neonazi training camps I dare to believe anything. 08:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, about the language, I still find that every one in Limburg should speak Limburgish, luckily most can. I don't even speak Dutch, I can write it, but not speak it. --OuWTB 08:56, 15 August 2008 (UTC) We have our Dutch classes from mr. Van Langenhoven: he is one of the die-hards. We need to pronounce our words perfectly and need to purify our language. He doesn't like bastard-words or foreign accents. (Purify? Did he went on camp? ). You must be glad knowing that you don't have such teachers! 08:59, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :That kind of teachers can't teach in Limburg. Let's say 1 out of 3 can hardly speak any Dutch. Even my verslagen are very poor or half written in Limburgish :) --OuWTB 09:02, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::I love the couleur locale in pronounciation and vocabulary, but I think it is important to speak Dutch well too. On holiday (two years ago now) we mat another family from Belgium. They live arround Antwerp, close near the border with the Netherlands. My parents could understand them quite well, but if they asked me if I wanted to go swimming I thought they told me about a hedgehog (egel) in the bathroom. 09:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::It's impossible for me to speak Dutch. Far too much consonants directly behind eachother like herfst (=hèrs in li) ergst (=èrchs) I just can't pronounce it and of course the hard g. I speak quite a lot English, that's why people always think I'm Brittish when I'm in North Netherlands :) Swimming v.s. hedgehog in the bathroom? Quite a difference... :D --OuWTB 09:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I only use my Dutch in school (especially the classes Dutch) and when I am in the Netherlands - have some family there. Your problems with herfst and so will eventually become less complicated in 'official' Dutch too: we have learned that words with a lot of vowels in a row become more easy due to a fenomenon called 'lazy language'. (All learned in the cursus Evolution of the Dutch language from the Midlle ages till now by mr. E. Van Langenhoven) 09:17, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I know quite a lot about the history of Limburgish, fact is that my second/third language is Old Limburgish. Hèrs was originally hēarst and ergst was something else (((A))) Never mind, slechtst was slēaxst :) The so-called t-deletion exists for over 200 years :P oostwestthuisbest -> ooswesthoesbes (though it should be: oeaswèsheimbès) In school I mostly speak Limburgish, all my teachers I had last year were Limburgish, so why should I speak Dutch? --OuWTB 09:23, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Template Why did you made Yuri a Persona non grata, what are you doing for God's sake ? Please stop this, this is not funny anymore. Lars Washington 09:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Am I unwanted? I'm not sure what I am to say, is it the picture? 11:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC)